1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inflator for a vehicle airbag or the like and, more particularly, to such an inflator having an adaptive valve for selectively diverting gas away from the airbag to lower the rate of inflation thereof.
2. Description of the Background Art
Varied or staged output levels have been used to deploy a vehicle airbag based on occupant need, severity of the crash and vehicle conditions. Generally, this type of airbag deployment uses a dual-stage inflator that can discharge a predetermined amount of gas at one or more levels. While such constructions have generally served their intended purpose, they have been complicated in construction, difficult to manufacture and thus more expensive to manufacture. Also, such inflator constructions are subject to variation because the operating pressure varies with changes in output levels.
The new and improved airbag inflator of the present invention is not subject to the above described disadvantages of the present dual-stage inflators and possess advantages not found in the present dual-stage inflators.